


Control

by thefangirl2002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jane deserves the world, Millie Bobby Brown is Jane Barnes, kind of like stranger things but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirl2002/pseuds/thefangirl2002
Summary: "The abduction of a child is a tragedy. No one can fully understand or appreciate what a parent goes through at such a time, unless they have faced a similar tragedy." - John Walsh.





	Control

"One missing child is one too many." — John Walsh.

As a new parent you are often overwhelmed. It is a good and bad overwhelming, but the bad is the one that sticks out like a sore thumb sometimes. Even Wanda Maximoff heard stories of parents leaving their children unsupervised outside and when they check on them, they're gone. She had heard stories about how most abductions take place .25 miles away from their home and how 73% of young abductees are murdered in the first 3 hours of their abduction. It was Bucky who told her to stay away from those websites, that she had nothing to worry about because they were the goddamn Avengers.   
But she did have to worry. 

 

Hydra laid back from them for a while. Which seemed suspicious for a while, even if they kept a careful eye on the organization. Then little Jane was born three months later, Bucky at first didn't want his daughter to have a similar name as him, telling Wanda he didn't want to burden her like that. Earning a roll of her eyes, Wanda insisted on naming her Jane. 

She remembered how much little Jane looked like Bucky, his kind eyes and plump lips, the rest she had inherited from Wanda. Tony had joked that she would inherit both of their stubbornness and how much it would be a pain in the ass to take care of a mini Bucky. That comment earned a punch in the shoulder from Natasha, who was grinning with excitement because she finally was able to have a "niece".

 

Wanda didn't exactly remember what happened the night that Jane was taken. Bucky did though.  He remembered jolting up from his sleep when he heard Wanda's blood curling scream. "Wanda?" He called, on his feet in a flash and going to the small nursery they had set up for Jane. Wanda was on the floor, her back facing him and her shoulders were shaking wildly. "She's gone." Wanda said through a broken sob. With those two words, Bucky heart fell to the floor. Hell, he could hear the shattering noise it made when it met with the marble. "What?" He asked, numbly, not hesitating to walk over to the crib. Empty. It was empty. That's when his heart constricted in his chest. He walked out quickly. 'Don't panic, don't panic. She's a loud crier, Tony probably got her because Wanda didn't get to her sooner'. Yeah, that was it. It had to be. 

 

Storming to Tony's room, he stopped when Tony was asleep. No sign of the baby. "How the fuck did they get in?" He muttered, slamming the door, taking in a deep breath that didn't calm him one bit. They had security, how the hell was his baby missing?! 

In the next ten minutes all the Avengers were woken to look for Jane. Wanda and Bucky stayed back. Wanda was worse as the hours past of them looking. A glass of untouched water sat in front of her, and she just stared at it.  How could she let this happen? What kind of mother was she? What if Jane was hurt? Or worse?

"You were wrong." Wanda finally spoke, her voice breaking on her last word, causing Bucky to stop pacing in front of her. He never paced. Never.   
"What?" He asked and turned to face her.   
"You were wrong." She repeated and stood up, her hands curling into fists. She wasn't mad at him. At God, at the world. "I had something to worry about." She spat, her emotions raw in her voice.  "This was exactly what I feared, James!" She cried, a tear slipping down her cheek. "How could we let this happen!" She cried, tugging at her hair, her voice growing more louder.   
"Wanda–" Bucky tried.  
"No!" She cried, bringing her hand to her mouth for a moment. "We let this happen, James! How did this happen! We thought we were safe, that our Jane was safe! But we weren't! She wasn't! She's gone now! What if she's hurt?! What if–?!" She yelled, growing more hysterical as she spoke but was cut off by Bucky's tight hug.   
"They'll find her." He said strictly, his own eyes burning with tears.  
"But..." She squeaked  
"They'll find her, Wanda." He repeated. 

 

When they came back, the team members looked exhausted and filled with worry and anxiety themselves.   
Tony shook his head sorrowfully, a look Wanda had never seen on him before and hated. It made her stomach twist sickly.

"We will find her." Wanda said eventually, taking her hands away from her face after crying from the news she had received. "I don't care how long it takes. I don't care if we have to go across the world. We will find her."


End file.
